Today, parents or children waiting for a school bus are often unaware of when the bus will arrive at their stop. Sometimes the bus is later than usual and sometimes the bus is earlier than usual, depending on traffic conditions and weather, for example. As a result, parents and/or children may typically try to get to the bus stop extra early, to make sure they don't miss the bus. This can cause extra stress for the parents or children when trying to get ready for their day. It can also result in the parents and/or children having to wait longer at the bus stop in inclement weather if the bus is late. Similar difficulties can arise when, for example, a parent is waiting for the school bus to drop off their child at a bus stop at the end of the day. Users of other forms of transportation, especially public transportation, can experience similar difficulties and inconvenience.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.